


Our broken world

by uknowbobo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 21:58:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19237900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uknowbobo/pseuds/uknowbobo





	Our broken world

你们看见玫瑰，就说美丽，看见蛇，就说恶心。  
你们不知道，这个世界，玫瑰和蛇本是亲密的朋友，  
到了夜晚，它们互相转化，蛇面颊鲜红，玫瑰鳞片闪闪。

 

夏末的硝烟在一场蓄势待发的雷雨里裹藏，混沌不明。如同成年男子手中的半只烟蒂，忽明忽暗，等待着落地的刹那星火，燃尽一切。

孟少飞从来不否认，他冲动、固执、破坏力强。因为救人的本能总会让他找到最后正义的曙光。但是今晚，他有点后悔。他扒开了一个时光掩埋的秘密，在一个迫不得已的时间，一个身不由己的地点，两个遍体鳞伤的灵魂面前，鲜血淋漓，血肉模糊。  
所以当他在雨里打滑着拍打唐毅的车，试图再一次冲上去抱住他的恋人时，迅速的上升的黑色玻璃已经隔绝了彼此的联结。

“你为什么要这样对我。”他还记得唐毅不可置信的眼神。

夏末的雨，透彻心扉。  
站在雨里的孟少飞想，他应该是搞砸了。他和唐毅这份来之不易的联结。

但是比起这个，他此刻更担心他的恋人会任由真相吞噬，彻底跌入仇恨的深渊。没有人比他更了解唐毅了。他边跑着，边打电话给古道一照顾受惊的红叶，而陈文浩和贺航那边他已经顾不上了。

唐毅。  
他满脑子，只有唐毅。

 

“唐毅”“唐毅”“唐毅你在哪里”孟少飞冲进浴室的时候，漆黑一片。唐毅把自己困在狭小的浴缸里，看不清表情。

“不要碰我”  
他拒绝着这个世界所有触碰，包括孟少飞。

“唐毅你听我说”

紧绷的知觉在走出浴室的刹那溃不成军，唐毅终于在这个荒谬又可怖的夜晚爆发出一阵低吼。他的世界崩塌了。他二十八年来的信仰不堪一击。  
“唐毅，我知道你现在很难接受事实，我知道我知道。”孟少飞从背后紧紧抱住他失控的爱人。他从来都不知道，自己一直追求的真相是会伤人的，那把叫做真相的刀，握在他的手里，捅进了对他毫无设防的爱人心口。痛得他们无法抱紧彼此。

唐毅很激动，孟少飞觉得他快抱不住他了。可是他知道，他不能放手，他绝对，绝对不能放手。  
“我不管他是谁，我只要为了唐爷报仇！”唐毅震颤的脊背挣脱孟少飞的心疼，好像报仇才是他走出这个怪圈的唯一途径。  
深谙报仇只是逃避伤口的武器，孟少飞不能把唐毅留在复仇的漩涡里。他抚上唐毅的脖颈，望向他的满目疮痍，“唐毅，不要这样，我理解你现在的感受，可是，我们现在最重要的是找到真正的凶手不是吗？”他试图唤醒唐毅的理智。

“你知道四年前的真相是什么吗？”  
“就是什么都没有”  
“什么都没有了。。。。”

当这句话从自己嘴里说出的时候，唐毅才不得不面对，他那荒诞又可笑的二十八年是假的。如果四年前的真相是一片虚无，那他存在的意义究竟是什么。他的母亲想打掉他，把他扔给冷血的养父母虐待，他的父亲是他四年来想置之死地的大毒枭，甚至他的父亲早在四年前就想杀了他。唐爷，对他恩重如山的唐爷，过去的四年他可以为了替他报仇而去死，可是如今他却不知道自己为何而生。  
他们，都骗了那个不被期待的孩子。  
而揭露这一切的，是走入他生命的人，是他最不希望的那个人。——孟少飞。

“唐毅，你不要这样，你不要这样，你听我说。”孟少飞在一次又一次的推拒中，再次抱住爱人哭泣的灵魂。一遍又一遍的在他耳边轻声唤醒他。他甚至送上自己的唇，去温暖对方冰凉的唇瓣，阻止唐毅再说那些伤害他自己的锋利话语。  
“唐毅，我知道，我都明白。”  
可是他不知道，仇恨是唐毅赖以生存的本能，他越是想要温柔的剥离这层荆棘，越是将那个孤独的小男孩整个撕裂，那是唐毅的底线，是一个人生存的禁区。  
一旦禁区被闯入，生存的本能会让宿主负隅顽抗，直至战死。没有理智，没有情感。只有原始的冲动，那是保护自身毁灭的最后一道防线。

“你知道？你知道什么？你知道现在站在你面前的人是谁吗？是姓唐？姓陈？哼，还是……姓李？”唐毅的脸上出现一道令人感伤的扭曲笑容，看得孟少飞一阵心惊。

“唐毅，不管你是谁，你都是我的唐毅，我孟少飞爱的唐毅，我会陪在你身边，而且我会永远在你身边。”孟少飞拉近彼此的距离，他说着他过去无数次的告白，他知道让一个饱受背叛的人相信爱是有多难，可是他不怕，他要一遍又一遍的告诉唐毅。

“爱我？你们都说爱我。孟少飞，你知不知道你张口闭口说的爱，是多么荒唐？你会陪着我？你知道我的过去吗？我用过刑，伤过人，开过枪，我甚至现在也能杀了你，你呢？你还要陪着一个从出生就不被期待的怪物吗？嗯？”

“唐毅。。。”孟少飞望向那双困兽般的眼睛，他还来不及开口，猛烈的啃咬撞向他的嘴唇。像是恶童不断验证自己的不安，唐毅毫无章法的吻着眼前的人，不，那算不上是吻，那只是无处宣泄的惩罚。他根本就不敢听孟少飞的答案，不是吗

孟少飞腰部被身后的茶几撞得生疼，等他反应过来时，唐毅的信息素已经冲破腺体，撞向他的身体。一丝惊惧爬上心底。唐毅从来不会枉顾他的意愿，用信息素制约他。即使是针锋相对的四年里，他们彼此默契，从不用生物性向本能压制对方。因为这一点，从来是唐毅所不齿的。

“唐毅，唐毅，你不要这样，拜托你不要这样对自己！”孟少飞躲避着脖颈间的舔咬，推开压在身上的人，现在的情形，并不适合这样。

被推开的人闻言一顿。“孟少飞，你看清楚，我就是这样的人，怎样，门就在那里，要走就滚出去。”Alpha一阵更猛烈的信息素冲撞着Omega的躯体，威胁着omega下最后一道通牒。孟少飞被alpha浓重的信息素呛得不轻，他甚至已经闻不到alpha平日调情式的清冽茶香，有的只是浓重的烟草味和苦味，撞得他腺体发疼，可是他还是死撑着，一个omega用自己注定会屈服的信息素抵抗着alpha的冲击，甚至试图去影响发怒的alpha。

“我跟唐毅说过，我会盯着他，我会一直盯着替他，两只眼睛盯死他。唐毅不是这样的人，他不是。”被逼至墙边的omega睁着大大的眼睛，倔强的让人心疼。

“孟少飞，是你自找的。”

你们看见兔子说可爱，看见狮子说可怕。

你们不知道，暴风雨之夜，它们是如何流血，如何相爱。

你们不知道，这是一个神圣和屈辱互相转化的夜晚。

 

Omega的抵抗并没有引发alpha平日的保护欲，那挑衅式的不服输反而激起了alpha的施虐欲以及那无处安放的怒火。唐毅关闭了身上所有情感感官，现在的他只需要一个出口，一个埋葬他不安、困惑、愤怒的出口。他紧紧抱着怀里逐渐颤动的身体，他甚至看不清怀里人的样子，他只知道，这个不服输的omega不断挑战着他的底线，他总是惹他生气。

孟少飞从未见过这样的唐毅，失控、歇斯底里。唐毅的信息素压得他双腿打颤，他知道身体的本能会让他坚持不了多久，可是当他咬着牙用警队学的搏击术推开唐毅时，他在对方的瞳孔里看不到清明的自己，只有满目的伤痕和不可置信。

这样的唐毅，另他不知所措。

丽真姐，他该怎么办。

他们互相撕扯着，在信息素的催使下，交换着唾液。他的后背被墙撞得生疼，所到之处一片狼藉。而唐毅却没有停下来的意思。他不能停下来，他只要一停下来，那些枪声那些真相就会钻入他的脑子把他逼疯。他拼命驱赶着脑子里的混沌，却丝毫没有注意手上的轻重。  
孟少飞的衣服在混乱中被撕开，暴露的肉体泛起一大片红痕。唐毅在混乱中，抚上的孟少飞的腿，“孟警官，我再给你最后一次机会，滚出我的世界。”他掐着对方的脖子，逼迫他投降。  
回答他的只有紧咬的唇瓣偶尔泄露的不规则喘息。

精致的沉默，凌驾于一切之上。

“啊！唐毅！”顷刻间，孟少飞被粗暴地转了个身，脸贴着墙，重重压在冰冷的墙上，如同一个犯人，束手就擒。  
唐毅一只手擒着孟少飞的双手举高，利用体格优势压在他身上，一只手扯开了挂在孟少飞身上的布料，手指毫无预警地进入了那个地方。孟少飞疼得本能的震动了一下，这一下挣扎太突然，唐毅差点没有压制住，他下意识的一巴掌扇在对方的臀瓣上。那声音在细密的雨声里清晰的太过羞耻，孟少飞眼角没由来的委屈。唐毅按着他，他看不到唐毅的脸，他只觉得这种看不到爱意的结合充斥着对方的泄欲和对自己的羞辱。他不希望第一次的噩梦里会出现唐毅，这不是唐毅的错。

“唐毅，别这样对自己，别这样对我。。。”他的声音染上了浓重的鼻音，带了点孟少飞专属的撒娇与祈求。  
唐毅把他按在墙上，未到发情期的omega身体尚未打开，孟少飞是第一次，身体格外的紧涩。没有凡士林、没有安全套、更没有温柔的前戏。有的只有逐渐焦躁的alpha混乱不堪的心。唐毅手指伸进去搅了几下，觉得差不多了就抽出来，然后把自己硬得发痛的下身狠狠插了进去。在孟少飞剧烈的倒气声中，咬上他裸露在一侧的脖颈。咬下去的时候非常用力，却避开了孟少飞的腺体，渗了点血出来。

痛——深入脊髓的痛。

孟少飞不是个怕痛的人，他挨过刀，挨过子弹，可没有哪次让他痛到泪流满面，下半身的痛串联着心脏的位置，一层一层的痛感向他袭来。身体里被打进了一个硬楔，每一次摩擦都剧痛到让他发抖，他知道他开始流血了，可是他被桎梏在冰冷的怀抱和墙之前，无法挣脱，他只能拼命地摩擦着手腕，试图在别的痛感中得到缓解。  
唐毅也并不好受，孟少飞的身体里很热，进入的瞬间，紧的窒息。他无意识的发散着alpha温厚的信息素安抚身下抖成筛子一样的omega。

未果。

而急于宣泄的alpha早已失去耐心，他亲吻着孟少飞的腺体，让他放松，手上也放松了力度，没了桎梏的身体缓缓滑下，孟少飞大半个身体跪坐在唐毅身上，体位的深入让他惊叫出声。他被夹在唐毅和墙之前，下半身本能的疼痛让他不断得攀着墙试图逃离这种单方面的折磨，可身后逐渐升温的身躯紧追不舍，让他无处可藏。  
“走啊，怎么不走了，不是要拯救我吗？孟警官，你看看你现在的样子。”身后的人说着恶劣的话，身体却不断撞击着孟少飞体内的突起，逼迫着他正视自己可耻的欲望。

也许，他就是个被虐狂吧。  
“唐毅……”  
孟少飞断断续续发出的声音极压抑，直到唐毅射进深处的时候他才睁开大大的眼睛，一声不吭的扭过头去。  
Alpha敏锐地捕捉到omega脆弱的抵触，他把孟少飞拖起来，一把扔在床上。依然压着后入的姿势，从背后再次进入了孟少飞。炙热的内里夹得他一阵舒爽。  
他依然衣冠楚楚，严丝合缝，只拉开了下身的拉链，而警队精英正赤身裸体的被他压在身下操弄，这层意识似乎加剧了这禁忌的情欲，使得唐毅的动作更加不管不顾。  
孟少飞不爱这种姿势，他看不到唐毅的脸，看不到爱人的眼睛。他几次试图翻起身看看身上的人，都被无情地压在褥子上，他从来不知道，原来没有爱，也可以做……只是心脏会很痛。唐毅像是变成了一把锋利无情的刀，没有任何留恋的，在他身上肆意的凌迟。

“唐毅……”  
“唐毅……”  
他突然好想那个陪他可乐加辣的唐毅，那个找不到他着急留言的唐毅，那个帮他拧开瓶盖的唐毅，那个在他家认真说试试的唐毅……

“把那个唐毅……还给我……”

孟少飞疯了似的去掰唐毅桎梏他双手的手指，在omega体内得了趣的alpha只当是猎物不识趣的挣扎，手上没用多少力，只是唐毅没有想到，孟少飞没有去掰开他的手指，而是去折他自己的手指。  
“你疯了！”  
“是，我是疯了，我早在遇见你的时候，就无药可救了。”他终于如愿以偿看到了爱人的眼睛，尽管彼此都是如此狼狈。  
“孟少飞——”

回应他的只有孟少飞心疼细密的吻，他直起快断了的腰身，圈住唐毅的脖子，不管下身被如何对待，都虔诚的送上自己的吻。  
他吻他流泪的眼睛，吻他冰凉的嘴角，吻他破碎的心口。  
唐毅，对不起。对不起就这样揭开真相，对不起让你受到伤害。

“啊——”体内的炽热更加猛烈的撞击着内壁，似在冲撞着混乱不堪的过去与现在。  
“孟少飞，恨我吧，恨我好不好，恨我然后离开我。”他声泪俱下地抚上孟少飞的脖子，逐渐收紧，直至他白皙的脖子印上红痕，孟少飞逐渐缺氧而唇色发白。  
“唐。。。唐。。。毅”孟少飞的胸腔因缺氧而迅速起伏着，心脏也在剧烈收缩。而此时唐毅的下身撞开了他体内的腔体。

没到发情期的omega是无法打开生殖腔的。

视线变得模糊起来，孟少飞知道唐毅在哭，可是他再没力气抚上他紧皱的眉间。他松开扒着唐毅放在他脖子上的双手，任由空气离开他的大脑，他用尽指尖最后一丝力气，将唐毅圈在怀里。

“唐毅，我爱你。”

精液冲进剧烈收缩生殖腔的那一刻，孟少飞有片刻的失神。他的眼精里雾蒙蒙一片，甚至于他听不到任何声音，他隐约觉得唐毅哭得更厉害了。  
他想说，诶，你好歹是黑帮唐老大诶，怎么老是哭啦。  
可是他说不出来。  
唐毅的手臂在自己胸腔不断按压着，可是他感觉不到痛感，或者说，他突然没了实感，不然怎么会连唐毅的吻都分辨不出来。孟少飞想，他应该是太累了……他不应该彻夜开车去台南查案的……下次……下次让赵子去查好了……他就可以偷睡一下，就一下下……

最后一次胸腔的击打，终于痛得他大喘了一口气，他仰起脸，终于看清了爱人泣不成声的脸。

“少飞——”  
唐毅抱起软软的身体，一室清明。他的耳边除了雨声，只剩孟少飞断断续续又绵延不尽的告白。唐毅，我爱你。

后半夜的时候雨停了，孟少飞的身上没了雨水和汗液的黏腻，他怔怔地看着天花板不知道在想什么。

唐毅——  
他想喊出声，发现喉咙烧得厉害，什么也发不出。微微地动了头，唐毅背对着他，安静得出奇。  
还好，他还在。  
他用发烫的手抚上对方冰凉的臂膀，确认他的存在。  
不够。  
他挪动着僵硬的身体，从后背拥住爱人。你还好吗？  
唐毅抓住了胸前发烫不安的手 ，如琢如磨。

“对不起”  
为今晚的一切，感到抱歉。  
孟少飞想说没关系，可是他无法出声。只能在背后用发烫的身体紧紧温暖对方的身体。  
没关系，你不用感到抱歉，这不是你的错。

“牛奶？柳橙汁？”  
他右耳的耳钉闪着微妙的光。

“早上喝可乐不太好，喝牛奶吧，比较健康”  
“走吧，吃早餐。”

 

待到黎明破晓之时，玫瑰褪去闪闪鳞片，  
蛇散尽脸颊的通红，吐着信子亲吻芳华。


End file.
